


Between Frost and Tentacles

by AlliterationNation



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Hentai Logic, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles All The Way Through, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliterationNation/pseuds/AlliterationNation
Summary: Aglovale gets a little bit too close to the otherworld key.
Relationships: Aglovale/Tentacles (GBF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Between Frost and Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> Hope you like!

The underground cavern was aglow with the light emanating from an enormous magic circle. Even the far wall shone in an unearthly violet. Curiously, the area directly above the circle remained dark, however. 

Aglovale's steps led him closer towards the circle. It was a scheduled visit, to see how the key was progressing. He could have had someone conduct the inspections and report to him instead… but the sense of responsibility he felt towards this project would not allow him to.

Besides, he didn't mind. It filled him with pride how far he had progressed his late father's plans. 

The pulsating mass hovering above the circle that absorbed all the light around it appeared to be more active today, rapidly contracting and expanding, each time growing just a bit larger. That was good, according to his father's notes. The more erratic the mass acted, the faster the key would be ready. It even appeared to have begun sprouting thin appendages that writhed useless around it. Another excellent sign. Soon, he would be able to put his plans into motion. 

He came to a halt just outside of the circle, the tip of his feet barely not touching the outer line. Stepping inside might prove to be dangerous. The notes he'd inherited had not been clear on that. This was close enough to observe, anyway. 

The shapes emerging from and being reabsorbed into the mass were most peculiar. The vague outlines of a large bird appeared, then seemingly melted into the form of several mice scattering and then vanishing once more, before a tree seemed to sprout upside down… The sight was oddly mesmerising. If he wasn't careful, he would waste all day standing here watching. 

Just as he was about to tear himself loose and leave, a humanoid shape wriggled out of the mass. Initially faceless, its features emerged from the substance, and…

Aglovale's heart near stopped. 

Herzeloyde. His mother. 

She reached out to him, mouth opening to a wordless plea, hands desperately grasping for him, and before he knew it, he had entered the circle and grabbed onto her. If she was here, somehow, if she had returned from the Otherworld through the key, then he had to-

She dissolved and ran through his fingers like fine sand. 

An illusion… nothing more than that. How… how stupid of him to buy into it. 

In her stead, innumerable tentacles sprouted from the mass above and descended all around him. 

“You would bar mymmmph!“

A lightning-fast tentacle had pushed into his open mouth. He gagged on it, not the least because of the sickly sweet taste coating it, but when he raised his sword to cut it off, three more tentacles wrapped around his arm, pulling it aside. Another began yanking on the sword's cross-guard until it flew out of his hands. 

A shiver ran down his spine. He tried biting down on the tentacle, if cutting didn't work that would have to do, but the fleshy appendage didn't give. The teeth didn't even deter it from slipping deeper into his mouth. 

Despite his renewed efforts to pull free from the tentacles, they would not be deterred. More and more of them wrapped around his limbs and his torso until he could no longer move at all. The tentacle in his mouth effortlessly hit the back of his throat… and then slid deeper. 

This couldn't be happening… not to him, and not now!

But the tentacle pushed deeper and deeper into his body. Unstoppable. 

More appendages armed with suction cups attached themselves to pieces of his armor. They pulled and pulled until the leather straps holding the pieces together snapped. Gauntlets and greaves were pulled off, the chestplate removed, until only his underclothes remained, at least until the tentacles tore those off as well. In no time at all, he hung naked in their grasp, still unable to move. Still being invaded by one of them. 

Until it abruptly pulled out of his throat, but lingered in his mouth as it swelled, and then a warm salty liquid flooded his mouth. He sputtered and tried to spit it out, but the tentacle blocked off most of his mouth, and what little managed to trickle past wasn't enough to prepare him for the next spurt. With no alternative except choking on it, he swallowed. And then he swallowed the next gush. And the one after that… 

He didn't know how long it took, or how much of that foul stuff he was forced to swallow, but eventually, the tentacle pulled back completely. He spat out what remained in his mouth. It wasn't much. He thought he could feel the fluid slosh around in his stomach. 

“Enough with these games,“ he gasped. “Unhand me.“ 

His words had no effect, or perhaps they had the opposite effect than intended. Another tentacle wormed its way into the gap between his cheeks and pushed against his sphincter. He froze up. He'd experimented with that before, yes, but never like this-

It shoved past the muscle without mercy. Far larger than anything that had ever entered his body, logically he knew it should be hurting, but somehow it simply… didn't. Even as more and more of the tentacle vanished into his ass it didn't; even as he could feel himself stretched out beyond what he thought his body capable of. 

Only the tip had been inserted so far, but he already felt like his very core had been violated. His toes curled when it pushed deeper, one of the few parts of his body he could still move. It would have been better if it was hurting, because like this… 

...like this it somehow managed to be physically arousing. 

Shamefully, he felt as much as watched his cock harden more and more the deeper the tentacle went. It was unbearable. Nothing about this should feel good in any way. It was a violation by an otherworld creature that should have been under his command. But this feeling of fullness, the feeling of this creature claiming his insides for itself… 

No! No, he had to focus. He couldn't lose himself in the sensation. If he kept struggling, surely a way to escape this humiliation would open up to him. 

Then a tentacle coiled around his cock and stroked him up and down. He choked back the moan, but he couldn't stop himself from growing fully hard. 

“Stop that,“ he ordered, and went ignored. No control over the situation left, and now even his own body was betraying him. Strung up as he was, there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. 

_So lean back and enjoy it_ , a traitorous little voice in the back of his mind whispered. 

“No,“ he growled. He wouldn't. He'd find a way out of it, _before_ that voice grew more influential. 

But he couldn't ignore how heavy his breathing had gotten, how tense his body now was from arousal. He couldn't ignore how much he twitched every time the tentacle inside of him slipped in deeper, or the one stroking him grasped him more tightly.

He gasped at a particularly forceful push into his ass and immediately found himself with yet another tentacle in his mouth. This one rapidly thrust in and out. He had no other word for it. It was fucking his mouth. 

One tentacle feeding more and more of itself into his body with no signs of stopping, another violating his mouth. And all of it felt so… good. It took all that remained of his composure to stop himself from writhing in pleasure. Could the situation get any worse? 

As it turned out, the answer to that was yes.

The tentacle relinquished his cock. Before he could feel any relief, another took its place, a thin one that almost felt like small beads on a string as it wrapped around his cock for a moment, then uncoiled and placed its tip as his slit. 

He tried to speak, to protest, _anything_ , but the tentacle in his mouth muted it all, and then urethra opened up entirely too easily, smoothly accepting the wire-thin tip of the small tentacle. At the same time, the one in his ass pulled out slightly, then slammed into him with full force, forcing an untold number of inches into him. If not for the appendages wrapped around his body, his legs would have buckled under it. 

Now jostled around by two tentacles thrusting wildly on both ends, the slow and measured infiltration of his cock felt almost… grounding, at least until the first bump reached his urethra. Surely that had to be the end of it, he thought. Surely it couldn't mean to try to put that into his-

But it was doing just that.

It kept pushing against the small hole until, impossibly, improbably, the bulge slipped inside.

Never had Aglovale experienced anything so strange. It was as if these tentacles were claiming his whole body for himself, all his orifices for their own use and pleasure. His cock felt impossibly tight around the intruder, and every bump travelling down the length was viscerally present in his mind. 

And it felt as amazing as it should have repulsed him. He couldn't deny it anymore. He'd stopped even his helpless attempts at escape a while ago, and the heat pooling in his stomach didn't come from the tentacle filling it to the brim. It was so terribly, agonisingly arousing. The harsh pounding by something that had travelled further into his body than he had thought possible… the tentacle ruthlessly claiming his mouth… he was getting off on it.

As if spurred on by the thought, all three tentacles abruptly came to a halt, lodged deep within his holes. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the one in his ass pumped a load of warm fluid into his body, and the one in his mouth wasn't far behind. He swallowed it, once again not being given a choice in the matter. There was so much of it, and just like before, both tentacles kept pumping more and more of it inside of him. Like he was just a container for their come…

_And you'd like that, wouldn't you?_

He didn't have the strength to deny it anymore. Gods, he wanted to be filled up _more_ , and the tentacles obliged his silent wish. As his belly began swelling up from the sheer amount of fluid entering his body, innumerable tentacles around him squirted the same liquid onto him. He squeezed his eyes shut as it splashed onto his face, but he couldn't block out the smell, sweet as it tasted. He felt it drip from his hair, spill all over his chest and shoulders, coat his legs… it was filthy, and if he'd been able to, he might have begged for more. 

Then the tentacle in his cock pulled out. As bump after bump left his length again, he squirmed. Gods, nothing had ever been meant to go in there, but it felt good, so damned good. The second it completely left his cock, the other two tentacles pumped one final, massive load into him, finally pushing him over the edge. 

The world went white for a moment as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He barely even felt the tentacles withdrawing from his body and gently lowering him to the ground and laying him on his back. Come dripped out of his ass, joining the rest already coating his skin. He felt like a sloppy, bloated mess. 

Even though nothing was holding him anymore, he couldn't do anything except lie and breathe. Maybe once he had regained some control over his limbs he could make his escape, but he doubted he'd be able to stand right now. 

And of course, the tentacles still hovered over him. No doubt they wouldn't let him go so easily. If he could make it to his sword he had a chance to fend them off… 

But the moment he stirred, the tentacles swooped down on him once more, fixing him in place. One of them wrapped itself around his cock and began stroking him as before.

They weren't _done_ yet? 

He couldn't take much more of this, but against his will, his cock quickly grew hard again. Curse that traitorous body of his, but he couldn't do anything about it. No amount of willpower would take away the arousal that quickly flared up again, despite his orgasm earlier. 

His legs were lifted up and bent towards his torso, exposing his ass once more. The tentacle that descended upon him was even larger than the one before, and yet his body gave way easily, allowing it inside his fucked-out hole. As it mercilessly pushed deeper, he swore he could see it move under his skin, despite all the come already bloating his stomach. And still it was going deeper… and deeper… and deeper, far more than the other one had. 

Time ceased to have meaning as he couldn't help but lose himself in the experience. He watched as much as felt it worm its way up his body. It… it wasn't going to stop, was it? How could anything even push that far into him? And why was the only thing he felt a pleasurable sense of fullness? Of being stuffed to the brim? Already he was breathing heavy with arousal again. Every time he felt close to coming, though, the tentacle around his cock pulled away, as if it somehow knew he was about to hit his limit. 

How long this went on, he would not be able to say later on. It felt like an eternity of its own until he could feel the tentacle enter his gullet and travel further up. It wasn't possible; none of this was, but it was happening anyway, and he had lost the will to care. He opened his mouth when nudged against his lips from inside and it emerged, having filled his entire body from one end to the other. With trembling fingers, he raised a hand to trace the bump on his torso where it had travelled. They really had claimed him as a vessel for themselves and taken their place in him by force. 

Sometime this would have to end, didn't it? Someone would come to look for him sooner or later, and find a way to free him from this pleasurable torture. 

It was the thought he clung to when more tentacles swooped down on him.

He'd find a way out of this. Of course he would.


End file.
